Duel
by Boringname
Summary: Sebastian and Logan duel over Julian's honor. Based on "Dalton" by CP Coulter. Jogan


"You do know that he is only friends with you because he feels sorry for you, right?"

Logan, who been mindlessly playing the piano, tensed up the minute he heard the familiar drawl which came from none other than the less than welcome Sebastian Symthe.

"And exactly who are you talking about?" asked Logan, turning around to face Sebastian's smirking face.

Sebastian kept the smirk on his face as he sauntered further into the practice room only stopping when he was right in front of where Logan was seated on the piano bench. Logan had to fight discomfort at having to crane his neck to look up to see into Sebastian's green eyes.

"Ah, the ignorant act won't work with me Wright. You only have two friends and of those two friends I only know one _intimately_. So you do the math to figure out who I am speaking of." Sebastian removed his hand from where it was in his pocket to brush back a few escaped oak tresses that had fallen onto his face. Logan, who had had enough with Sebastian leering over him, stood up causing the piano bench to make a loud screeching sound as it was scraped across the floor.

Logan let out a sigh, "I really don't feel like dealing with cryptic warnings today, so if you would kindly fuck off it would be much appreciated." He moved as if to get away from Sebastian's presence but a hand squeezing his shoulder.

"You don't deserve him as a friend or anything else."

Logan was becoming confused; this seemed more like a jealous man warning someone to stay away from their crush. But that couldn't be right, Julian wasn't _gay_ Logan would've have known about it, right?

Sebastian seemed to sense his confusion and finally let go of Logan's shoulder to play a few keys on the piano, "I mean really how _dense_ can you be? You're information on your so called best friend is sadly lacking and I have not enough time in the world to explain everything you don't even know."

Logan felt his hands curl into fists and his shoulders raise, "I know all I need to know about him," he had to drop his voice to a menacing whisper as two cellist came into the practice room, "Now I will ask you again to get the fuck out before I take your head and bash it into the keys."

Sebastian let out a small chuckle, but acquiesced and starting moving carelessly out the door. But not before he got in one more cheap shot,

"Just in case you were wondering; he is a screamer." He said, mischief sparkling in his green eyes.

That was the last straw. Logan was beyond confused; his best friend may or not be gay and had a "relationship" with this son of bitch? And now this son of a bitch was warning people off? Why the hell did he feel the need to come to Logan first of all? But the time for conversation was over; there was only one civil way to settle this. Logan let out a quiet chuckle as he walked over to where Sebastian was, his hand ruffling his blonde locks to the point of disarray and then he let out the six words that would cement his fate.

"I challenge you to a duel."

Sebastian's eyes widened in surprised and he looked taken aback for a few seconds before he gathered himself.

"And what exactly will we be dueling for? As far as I know there is no contest coming up, why oh why would you want to duel me." He finished with an almost sing-song voice that betrayed his feigned ignorance.

"You know damn well why I want to duel Smythe!" he growled out, "We are dueling for Julian's honor which you just besmirched."

Sebastian let out a dramatic sigh, "Oh for the love of, I besmirched his honor? Really that's what we are dueling for? Not another deeper reason?" when Logan's only response was a tick in his jaw Sebastian decided that baiting him further would not be the best thing to do.

"I accept." He glanced over to the two cellists who were seated in the center of the midst of chair, both were trying hard to pretend that they weren't listening in on the conversation but were failing miserably, "Cello guys can you hang back for a second? I am going to need you on this one."

They both nodded mutely in Sebastian's direction and turned to their instruments to start up a striking cord that could only be used for one song. Logan took his place on the opposite side of the room; his hands clenching the back of a chair and green eyes narrowed in on Sebastian.

_As He Came Into The Window  
>It Was The Sound Of A Crescendo<br>He Came Into Her Apartment  
>He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet<br>She Ran Underneath The Table  
>He Could See She Was Unable<br>So She Ran Into The Bedroom  
>She Was Struck Down, It Was Her Doom<em>

Logan tried not to let his surprise show. Sure he knew that Sebastian was a good singer, but he was always singing backup with the warblers and so Logan never heard his voice like this. Overpowering. One side of Sebastian's mouth curled up into a grin; he knew that he had startled Logan, but it wasn't enough, he _needed _to shove him off that high pedestal that he was on and the only way to accomplish that was to beat him at his own game.

Sebastian started to circle him, drawing ever closer through the maze of chairs, his gaze never leaving Logan's. But he seemed to forget one thing about Logan; he was not one to back down or be cowed by a show of dominance. And as the chorus started up Sebastian realized why Logan had won so many leads in various duels.

_Annie Are You OK  
>So, Annie Are You OK<br>Are You OK, Annie  
>Annie Are You OK<br>So, Annie Are You OK  
>Are You OK, Annie<br>Annie Are You OK  
>So, Annie Are You OK<br>Are You OK, Annie  
>Annie Are You OK<em>

Logan began his own circle, moving ever closer, almost stalking in his attempt to thwart Sebastian's win, his eyes narrowed in concentration. Sebastian had to swallow a lump in his throat; it was almost as if Logan was multi-tasking singing with all the power in his voice but at the same time thinking ahead of ways to crush Sebastian.

The two were so intent on their duel they failed to notice the crowd they were drawing. And of course the larger the crowd became the more people it drew until none other than Julian Larson himself came strolling by to see what all the ruckus was about. The few people that had overheard what the duel was about grabbed Julian and dragged him to the forefront of the group ignoring his vehement protest; Julian would have protested more but he finally he laid eyes on a sight that he was unable to look away from.

Sebastian and Logan were dueling. Hell that was putting it lightly; they were stalking each other grabbing onto the backs of chairs to stop themselves from turning a simple duel into a physical fight

_Annie Are You OK_  
><em>Will You Tell Us That You're OK<em>  
><em>There's A Sign In The Window<em>  
><em>That He Struck You-A Crescendo Annie<em>  
><em>He Came Into Your Apartment<em>  
><em>He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet<em>  
><em>Then You Ran Into The Bedroom<em>  
><em>You Were Struck Down<em>  
><em>It Was Your Doom<em>

Even though it was a duet this song was all about power and who wielded it the best. Both of the singer's chests were heaving with the effort into belting out a strong voice, faces flushed with the adrenaline rush that came from the confrontation and both of their eyes were glaring daggers at the other.

"Why the hell are they dueling?" asked Julian; he intended it only as a rhetorical question but a freshman standing next to him answered without looking away from the two singers.

"They are fighting over some dude's honor." Julian gave him an arrested look and though the freshman did not look away he expanded on his statement.

"Sebastian supposedly banged, who was it? Oh yeah some guy named Julian and the blonde hair got pissed and challenged Sebastian to the duel. God I would love to be a Warbler."

Julian tuned out the rest of the Freshman's rambling and instead watched with rapt attention on the scene unfolding in front of him. What the fuck was Sebastian thinking? Outing him like that to none other than Logan? And why the hell did Logan get so pissed off? Unless he cared about Julian more than he let on… Julian shook his head to rid himself of that thought which would only lead to future heartache.

Logan felt a smirk of his own start to form, Smooth Criminal was a rather long song (and being as this was Sebastian's first real duel with a soloist) he was starting to tire, it was negligible but it was there. His voice was still strong but his face started to shine with sweat and he wasn't moving as cockily as he was before. All of a sudden Sebastian's gaze broke away from Logan and turned to the open doorway and strangely enough a small smile started to form on his face. Logan slowly turned his head to look at what was holding Sebastian's attention; Julian. Logan felt his heart speed up slightly and felt a strange stirring in his chest when he noticed that Julian was looking at him. Not smug sarcastic ass Sebastian, him. And it was unlike any other look that Julian had ever given him, it was one of longing? Logan could almost hear the puzzle pieces being put into place, this was why Sebastian had felt the need to drive a wedge between Julian and him. Without further ado Logan started singing with more gusto, pouring all his confusion and new unidentified feelings into the song.

_So They Came Into The Outway_  
><em>It Was Sunday-What A Black Day<em>  
><em>Mouth To Mouth Resus-Citation<em>  
><em>Sounding Heartbeats-Intimidations<em>

There was no stopping Logan now, he needed to talk to Julian to see if his speculation was correct; and now to finish this confrontation.

_Annie Are You OK_  
><em>So, Annie Are You OK<em>  
><em>Are You OK Annie<em>  
><em>Annie Are You OK<em>  
><em>So, Annie Are You OK<em>  
><em>Are You OK Annie<em>  
><em>Annie Are You OK<em>  
><em>So, Annie Are You OK<em>  
><em>Are You OK Annie<em>  
><em>You've Been Hit By<em>  
><em>You've Been hit By<em>  
><em>A Smooth Criminal<em>

Logan and Sebastian ended the song in another staring contest, though Logan was pleased to see that Sebastian was breathing was heavier than his own. But of course Sebastian couldn't be a graceful loser.

"You may have won this, but just remember I was there first." He sneered

Logan leaned in closer to Sebastian so he could hear what was being said, "And just to let you know; Julian Larson is mine. So once again, kindly fuck off." And with that Logan turned on his heel to go catch up with Julian who seemed to have fled the moment the song was over. Luckily he didn't go far, Logan found him leaning against a set of lockers trying to appear nonchalant.

"Just to let you know Jules, your virtue is still intact."

Julian seemed to tense up before he turned to look at Logan, he brought a hand up to the back of his head and let out a nervous chuckle, "Thanks, I guess?"

"Aren't you going to ask me why I had to defend you honor?"

"Um, look, Sebastian likes to play practical jokes, so whatever he said just forget it."

"And what if I don't want to forget it?"

Julian let out a sigh, "Please Lo, just let it g-"

Logan's kiss was at once a shock and the most natural thing in the world. Julian was still for a split second before he opened his mouth and kissed back, wrapping his arms around Logan's neck even as Logan's arms circled his waist and yanked him close.

It was nothing like Julian had envisioned. He could never have imagined the pure hunger of Logan's kiss, the way he devoured Julian's mouth as if starving for it. Every cell in Julian's body came alive. Logan's tongue delved into Julian's mouth, teeth scraping over Julian's lip, and Julian wanted – _needed_ – in a way he never had before.

They stumbled towards the nearby wall until Julian's back was pressed against it.

"Sorry," Logan said.

He regretted breaking the kiss, even for that murmured apology, because he could already see Julian having second thoughts. Logan kissed him again, more aggressively, making his need clear. Julian responded to his eagerness with dizzying passion, hands roaming over Logan's jaw and back and sides as if trying to touch all of him at the same time. He tasted like mouthwash and smelled – God, he smelled _incredible_, like aftershave and sweat and lust. It made Julian's skin heat up and his stomach leap.

Julian snaked a hand between them to grab Logan's cock. He and Logan gasped in unison.

"Oh, my God." Julian explored the length of Logan's erection, feeling its size, its _thickness_. "God, you have every right to be a cocky bastard."

"Took you long enough to realize it," Logan said, sounding agonized.

"Lo we need to move."

Logan groaned. He put his hand over Julian's as if to pull it away, but instead pressed it harder against himself. Julian stroked him through his pants.

"I want you so much."

"We need to move."

Julian growled in frustration and rubbed him harder, angling his own hips in search of some friction. The moment Julian's swollen cock touched his thigh; Logan made a low-pitched, animalistic sound and grabbed his ass with both hands, pulling Julian hard against his leg. They kissed again, sloppily, all tongue and wet lips.

Logan kneaded Julian's ass with urgent greed. "Jesus, you're unbelievable– "

Julian moaned, riding his broad thigh, and wrapped his free arm around Logan's shoulder to grab the back of his neck for better leverage. He kept his hand moving on Logan's cock. Though he longed to pull it out, to feel that silky-steel heat in his palm, he knew that that would be pushing his luck in getting caught.

They pushed against each other, trying to get closer, trying to get _more_, and kissed through their harsh, panting breaths. It was the first time they had touched like this, but there was no hesitation, no need to search for a mutually satisfying rhythm. Everything just… _clicked_. Julian knew without being told how much pressure to put on Logan's cock, how fast to stroke it, just as Logan knew the kind of pace Julian needed to rub against him. It was rushed and desperate and frantic, and it was the most extraordinary pleasure Julian had ever experienced.

When he was nearing orgasm, Julian dropped his head against Logan's neck, covering it with open-mouthed kisses. Logan was still clutching his ass, squeezing it, and imagining what those big hands would feel like against his bare skin was what pushed Julian over the edge. He cried out into Logan's throat, hips jerking against Logan's thigh. His fingernails dug violently into the nape of Logan's neck.

Logan made a noise like he'd been punched in the stomach. His cock pulsed under Julian's hand, come soaking the fabric.

"Um, so that was…" said Julian after he finally caught his breath.

"Agreed."

"So should we continue in your room?"

"Hell yes."


End file.
